Ketika Kyuhyun Sakit
by kuncipintu
Summary: Cerita tentang ribetnya mengurus seekor iblis yang sedang sakit... / "YAAH! Cho Kyuhyuu n!" / "...apaan sih, hyung?" / "Eoh? Si iblis itu bisa sakit juga, toh?" / Warnings inside / RnR, please?


**K**e**t**i**k**a** K**y**u**h**y**u**n **S**a**k**i**t

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**K+**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh.  
.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya ingin mencoba menulis tentang Kyuhyun sang magnae Super Junior disini. Tapi sepertinya saya masih belum terlalu bisa mendalami karakter Kyuhyun.**_

_**Well, bagaimana juga, saya akan berusaha ^^**_

_**.**_

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

_**Please, enjoy …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**H**ari biasa di dorm Super Junior. Tapi jika kita perhatikan lebih teliti, pagi hari ini tidak terdengar omelan-omelan yang—biasanya—ditujukan pada si magnae iblis.

Uh, tumben sekali. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tobat dan memilih berdakwah bersama Siwon?

Tapi hari ini memang lain. Di dorm memang hanya ada beberapa member yang kebetulan tidak memiliki jadwal. Salah satu dari para member itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Dan biasanya, pada waktu senggangnya, Kyuhyun—yang merasa—kurang kerjaan akan mengganggu hyungdeul-nya. Apa yang terjadi dengan tokoh utama kita?

Oke, aku yakin kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Maksudku, judul fic ini sudah berkata begitu …

Mari kita tengok sejenak ke sebuah kamar bernuansa _pink _ yang aku yakin kalian juga sudah tau kamar siapa itu.

Dan di salah satu tempat tidur di dalam kamar itulah tokoh utama kita berbaring lemas. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut sampai dagu. Wajah pucatnya terlihat makin pucat. Bibirnya yang juga pucat membentuk sebuah garis datar—padahal biasanya akan berbentuk lengkungan yang terlihat mengerikan. Obsidiannya—yang biasanya akan menampilkan aura-aura neraka—kini terlihat redup. Rambut ikalnya awut-awutan.

Intinya, keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini sangat sangat mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**K**yu?" terdengar suara bening dari ambang pintu kamar. Sosok Sungmin yang berdiri tegak sambil membawa nampan tertangkap oleh retina Kyuhyun.

"Euung~" Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Sungmin menatapnya prihatin.

"Sarapan dulu, Kyu …"

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya bersandar di kepala (?) tempat tidur.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari selimutnya, "_Hyung_ … Kok dingin?" tanyanya lemah. Padahal seingat Kyuhyun ini sudah bukan bulan Januari lagi.

'Tentu saja karena kau sakit, p_abbo_ …' Sungmin membatin.

"Makanya, makanlah dulu. Bubur ini hangat, kok." Sungmin berkata lembut sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mangkok bubur di tangan Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

Sungmin menyendok buburnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. Berniat menyuapi. Tapi Kyuhyun bergeming. Mulutnya mengatup rapat.

"Aku gak mau makan, _hyung_ …"

"_Wae_? Nanti kamu gak sembuh-sembuh."

"Aku gak lapar, kok …"

"Sedikit aja, Kyu… Kalo gak dipaksakan, nanti lama sembuhnya…" ujar Sungmin. Tangannya mulai pegal karena masih teracung di depan muka Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku gak mau makan, ah …"

"Kenapa?" Sungmin masih memaksa Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Suapin dulu, baru aku mau makan …" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin menghela nafas jengkel. Dari tadi juga udah niat nyuapin, kali!

"Iya, iya …"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memakan sesendok bubur yang sudah jadi dingin karena terlalu lama berada di sendok.

Kyuhyun tidak mengunyah bubur itu, karena teksturnya sudah—terlalu—lembut. Sedetik kemudian, muka Kyuhyun mengkerut. Bibirnya sedikit terkekuk ke bawah. Matanya menyipit perlahan. Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan langka di depannya.

"_Hyung_ … Buburnya hambar."

"Memang harus hambar, Kyu …" jawab Sungmin pelan, masih menikmati reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya karena memang harus begitu."

"Memangnya kalo gak hambar, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin kebingungan menjawabnya. Pasalnya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Setahu Sungmin, orang sakit memang harus makan makanan hambar.

"_Hyung_ gak tahu, itu sudah aturannya, Kyu …"

"Aturan dari mana?" Kyuhyun mengejar dengan nada sedikit … err … rese'?

"Hahh~ _Hyung_ gak tau, Kyu … Makan aja, sudah …" ujar Sungmin kebingungan.

"Gak mau." Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya.

Sungmin melongo.

"Jadi, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, bingung.

"_Jajangmyeon_!" seru Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Yasudah, nanti Hyung minta Ryeowook buatin buat kamu." Sungmin membereskan nampannya dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

**.**

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**.  
**

**D**ua puluh menit setelah Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook datang sambil membawa semangkuk besar _jajangmyeon_ yang asapnya masih mengepul, kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook sedikit, kemudian membenahi letak duduknya.

"Nih _jajangmyeon_-mu …" Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuknya di nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Masih hangat, loh. Baru kumasak." Tambah Ryeowook lagi sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Terus kalo masih hangat, kenapa?"

Nyiiit.

"Tentu saja lebih baik kalo dimakan waktu hangat," Ryeowook tersenyum manis, tapi Kyuhyun lebih tertarik pada mangkuk _ramyeon_-nya. Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk dan sumpitnya kemudian mulai makan.

Baru satu suap…

"Ah! Panas!" Kyuhyun berseru. Ramyeon panas itu sudah ada di dalam mulutnya, belum tertelan. Tepatnya tidak bisa tertelan saking panasnya. Uh, aku bisa bayangkan rasanya, Kyu~

"Iyalah. 'kan sudah kubilang, baru aja kumasak." Sahut Ryeowook tenang. "Makanya ditiup dulu."

"Tapi tadi kamu bilangnya hangat, bukan panas." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil memaksa makanannya masuk ke saluran pencernaannya.

"Yaudah. Makan lagi, gih. Pelan-pelan tapinya, tiup dulu …" Ryeowook meraih tisu dan membersihkan baju Kyuhyun dari kuah _ramyeon_ yang sempat terciprat.

"Gak mau, ah. Nanti aja kalo udah dingin."

"Yasudah, deh … Tapi inget, makannya pelan-pelan." Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan sprei Kyuhyun. Kemudian beranjak hendak keluar.

"Wook, mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mau keluar lah … Mau sarapan dulu sama hyungdeul …" jawab Ryeowook.

"Bawa dong _ramyeon_-nya!" seru Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook sudah mencapai pintu.

"Buat apa? Entar 'kan juga kamu makan lagi."

"Iya, sih … Tapi 'kan aku makannya nanti. Bawa nih …" Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk di sampingnya kemudian disodorkan pada Ryeowook, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempat tidur.

Ryeowook melengos sedikit, kemudian berbalik mengambil mangkuk ramyeon Kyuhyun.

"Entar kalo kamu udah selesai sarapan, bawa lagi _ramyeon_-nya ke sini, yak?" pesan Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum Ryeowook menghilang di balik pintu.

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**H**ampir setengah jam, setelah Ryeowook berpamitan untuk sarapan. Oh, bahkan mereka lebih mementingkan sarapannya Kyuhyun, daripada sarapan mereka sendiri.

Kepala Ryeowook muncul lagi dari balik pintu. Ia membawa mangkuk yang sama seperti yang dibawanya tadi. Mangkuk ramyeon. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada asap yang mengepul di atas mangkuk tersebut—tanda ramyeonnya benar-benar sudah dingin.

"Nih, makan." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan mangkuk _ramyeon_-nya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya.

Sudah hampir semenit, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh_ ramyeon_ itu sama sekali.

"Ya! Kenapa gak dimakan, sih? Tadi bilangnya minta _jajangmyeon_?" seru Ryeowook.

"Gak, ah. Udah kelamaan, sih … Aku udah gak kepingin _jajangmyeon_ lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun acuh sambil meletakkan mangkuk-nya di meja.

"Ap—ya—aish! Cho Kyuhyun!" tanpa sadar Ryeowook berteriak frustasi.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos—yang entah asli atau palsu.

"Kau ini …" Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya, menahan jengkel.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ryeowook beranjak pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintu kamar dengan agak kasar.

**.**

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**.  
**

**T**idak sampai tiga menit, Yesung datang dengan muka bingung.

"Ryeowookie kau apakan, Kyu?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok,_ hyung_. Suer." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke depan muka Yesung.

"Oya, kau sudah sarapan belum?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa belum?"

"Aku belum lapar."

"Kau bohong, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau 'kan gak makan tadi malam, mana mungkin gak lapar …"

"Aku memang gak lapar kok, _hyung_ …"

"Yasudah."

"Yasudah."

Hening beberapa saat. Yesung hanya terdiam sambil menatapi ujung kaki Kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus memiliki _hyung_ seaneh Yesung.

Sejurus kemudian, Yesung beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"He?" Yesung hanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, seolah-olah Kyuhyun berbicara bahasa asing.

"_Hyung_. Mau. Kemanaaaa~?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi hati-hati. Ia khawatir jangan-jangan hyung-nya jadi tidak mengerti Bahasa Korea setelah menatapi ujung kakinya. Berarti ujung kaki Kyuhyun sakti, dong… Baiklah, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"Mau keluar lah. Toh, hyung gak ada kerjaan di sini."

"Tapi _hyung_, aku lapar …"

"Tadi kau bilang gak lapar …"

"Itu 'kan tadi, _hyung_ …"

"Yasudah. Kau makan dong itu_ ramyeon_. Gitu aja kok repot."

"Aku gak mau _ramyeon_."

"Terus, maumu apa?"

"Bubur."

"Hhhh~ Yasudah. Nanti hyung suruh Sungmin buatkan."

Dan Yesung pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa detik …

"YA! CHO KYUHYU~~~N!" terdengar suara Sungmin menggelegar di seluruh dorm. Kyuhyun tersentak beberapa saat sampai sosok Sungmin dengan aura hitam muncul dari pintu.

"Ya? Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau bilang apa ke Yesung-_hyung_?"

"Aku? Aku bilang aku mau bubur …"

"Kau benar-benar mau bubur?"

"Iya dong. Kalo enggak, ngapain aku minta, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan muka—sok—prihatin.

"Hhh~" Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia segera pergi dengan langkah cepat dan agak kasar.

"Lah? Sungmin-_hyung_ marah? Marah kenapa coba? Dasar. Hyung jaman sekarang. Suka gak jelas." Kyuhyun malah nyerocos sendiri.

**.**

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**.  
**

**S**elang beberapa menit, Sungmin kembali dengan segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur. Sungmin hanya diam ketika menyodorkan mangkuk buburnya ke Kyuhyun. Ketika wajah Kyuhyun mendekati mangkuk itu, segera kulitnya terkena hawa panas—tanda kalau buburnya baru saja dibuat.

"Ini buburnya … Sungmin-_hyung_ yang bikin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas. Dia bahkan masih di posisi berdiri.

"Ah! Gak mau, ah! Pasti rasanya hambar!" Kyuhyun mendorong mangkuk bubur agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

Muka Sungmin memerah. Ditaruhnya mangkuk bubur dengan agak kasar dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Sungmin-_hyung_ kenapa, sih? Sensi banget. Apa sih salahku? Aku 'kan gak ngapa-ngapain dia. Kalau dia marah sama orang lain, kenapa aku jadi pelampiasan? Kenapa dia marah-marahnya di depanku? Mentang-mentang aku lagi sakit, juga." Kyuhyun sibuk dengan cerocosannya sendiri ketika Sungmin kembali dengan setoples garam—mungkin.

Sesendok.

Dua sendok.

Tiga sendok sudah garam yang dimasukkan Sungmin ke mangkuk bubur Kyuhyun.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Jangan banyak-banyak, dong! Nanti kalau kebanyakan garam, bisa kena darah tinggi, loh …" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap horror mangkuk buburnya.

"Yang kena darah tinggi 'kan kamu. Memangnya aku peduli, ha?" ucap Sungmin sambil menyendok bubur tadi.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun merespon lebih jauh, Sungmin sudah mencekokkan sesendok bubur maut itu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis keasinan.

"Sudah gak hambar 'kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Gak hambar sih, _hyung_ … Tapi—"

Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu, habiskan buburnya …" ujar Sungmin sambil memaksa sesendok lagi bubur masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hyu—"

"Orang sakit harus makan banyak, Kyu … Biar cepet sembuh …"

"_Hyung_ …" Sungmin kembali menyuapkan bubur pada Kyuhyun.

Terus, dan terus. Tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara.

"YA! _Hyung_! Asin~!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Membuat bubur yang ada di mulutnya muncrat ke kasur dan bajunya. Kyuhyun buru-buru meraih air di meja sampingnya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Loh? Tadi Kyu bilang gak suka bubur hambar?" ujar Sungmin (sok) _innocent_.

"Ya iya … tapi gak asin gini juga, hyung …"

"Yah~ Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi? Padahal buburnya udah habis separo, kok baru ngomong sekarang kalo gak suka?" tanya Sungmin lagi menahan kikikan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap hyung-nya itu dengan pandangan nelangsa.

"_Hyung_ nyebelin! Pergi-pergi sana!" usir Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin hanya nyengir dan kemudian melesat pergi keluar kamar. Tidak lama kemudian, tawa keras yang kita ketahui berasal dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm. Oh yeah, balas dendam memang selalu menyenangkan, 'kan?

**.**

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**.  
**

**K**yuhyun yang sudah terlanjur hilang _mood_ karena dikerjain oleh _hyung_ kesayangannya, memilih untuk meraih PSP-nya dan mulai memainkannya. Tapi baru tiga menit lewat sepuluh detik ia bermain dengan kekasihnya tersebut, pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Kyu?"

"Apa, _hyung_? Masuk aja." Ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Donghae—orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu—masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi tempat tidur. Dia menaruh sesuatu di meja, dan duduk diam, mengamati Kyuhyun yang matanya tidak lepas dari PSP-nya.

Sudah lebih lima menit, tidak ada posisi yang berubah dari mereka berdua …

"Ya—aish! Pabbo!" Kyuhyun menggerutu setelah melihat tulisan '_Game Over_' di layar PSP.

"Oi, sudah mainnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Hmm~ Aku gak mau main PSP lagi! Sulit! Lebih gampang main di laptop!" seru Kyuhyun dengan tampang kusut.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu, minum tuh …" Donghae menunjuk beberapa tablet di atas meja dengan dagunya.

"Wooot? Obat? Minum obat?" Kyuhyun menatap obat itu dengan pandangan seolah-olah benda itu bisa berbicara.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Kyuhyun memang—secara imajinatif—melihat kalau obat-obat itu sedang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"No, no, no~! _Shireo_! Aku gak mau minum!"

"Ya! Nanti kamu gak sembuh-sembuh!" ujar Donghae sambil meraih obat-obatan itu.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. "_Shireeeoooo_~~!" Kyuhyun menjerit dari balik selimutnya.

Donghae segera naik ke kasur dan menyibak selimut Kyuhyun—yang langsung ditahan dari dalam oleh Kyuhyun. Dan jadilah, mereka berdua bergumul (?) di balik selimut. Saling mencakar, menjambak, menggigit, menendang, dan segala hal-hal aneh lainnya.

DUAGH!

Telak. Dagu Donghae—entah sengaja atau tidak—terkena tendangan brutal Kyuhyun. Donghae segera duduk di kasur dan menindih Kyuhyun.

DUAGH!

Lagi. Kyuhyun dengan kasar mendudukkan dirinya ketika Donghae menindihnya, dan—entah sengaja atau tidak—kepalanya membentur dagu Donghae.

DUK.

Siku Kyuhyun—kali ini memang sengaja—ditubrukkan ke perut Donghae dengan tujuan agar Donghae menjauh darinya.

Buagh.

Suara kali ini tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit kalau pergelangan tanganmu ditindih oleh orang seperti Kyuhyun. Beruntung kita belum mendengar bunyi 'kretek' sejak gulat ini dimulai.

Mereka berdua masih saling menjambak sampai akhirnya Donghae memenangkan pertarungan langka tersebut.

Tangan Kyuhyun ditariknya ke belakang dan diikatnya menggunakan tali—yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Kemudian, Donghae mengambil obatnya dan menyodorkannya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beringsut ke belakang, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di ujung tempat tidur yang tidak menempel dinding. Donghae menyeringai sambil memainkan obat-obat itu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalak. Ekspresinya seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia sedang menghadapi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mundur sedikit ke belakang ketika Donghae semakin memajukan tangannya. Semakin mundur, mundur, mundur … dan …

BRUK.

Bokong Kyuhyun dengan suksesnya mencium lantai bersamaan dengan suara 'bruk' tadi terdengar. Donghae segera melompat ke atas Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeliat sambil menendang-nendang tidak karuan.

"Aaaaaa—hmmftt~" teriakan Kyuhyun hanya bertahan selama dua detik sampai Donghae mencengkeram kedua pipinya dan memberi tatapan minum-obatnya-atau-kubunuh-kau.

Kyuhyun kembali memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Brrrfft~" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya. Donghae yang terkejut, segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dan sibuk mengelap wajahnya yang terkena kau-tahu-apa-itu milik Kyuhyun.

"YA!" Donghae berbalik, dan mendapati Kyuhyun tidur tengkurap sambil memeluk selimut.

"Kyuhyun! Minum obatnya …!" Donghae melompat ke atas kasur.

"Gak mauuuu~!" Kyuhyun melompat turun dari kasur.

"Minum!" Donghae juga melompat turun.

"_No way_!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil menaiki kasur.

"Ya! Cepat minum!"

"Kubilang gak mau, ya gak mau!"

"Cho Kyuhyun~~" Donghae berdesis dengan muka marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Lee Donghae~~" Kyuhyun menjulurkan ujung lidahnya dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimut.

Lagi, Donghae menyibakkan selimutnya dan dengan gerakan cepat, menekan tiga butir obat sekaligus agar masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berontak, tapi obatnya sudah terlanjur menyentuh indra perasanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kepahitan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar—takut rasa pahitnya masih ada jika dia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih gelas minumnya yang ternyata… sudah kosong. Kyuhyun—dengan lidah masih menjulur—segera meraih bantal dan menimpuki Donghae sepuasnya.

"Ya! Hyong! Cefed dawakan aku ail!" serunya tidak jelas sambil menendang-nendang Donghae agar cepat keluar kamar.

Donghae hanya meringis antara sakit dan geli karena melihat ekspresi tersiksa Kyuhyun. Ia dengan gerak santai keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun air minum.

"Weee~ Paiiiiddd~~!" Kyuhyun masih meratapi nasibnya sambil terduduk di lantai ketika Donghae datang sambil membawa segelas air putih.

Belum sempat Donghae memberikannya secara resmi pada Kyuhyun, si magnae itu sudah merebut gelas di tangan Donghae kemudian meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Errggh~! Kok pahitnya tambah nyebar?" serunya lagi.

"Molla." Jawab Donghae pendek.

"_Hyung_! Cepet bikinin aku sirup, kek. Teh, kek. Jus, kek. Atau apaan gitu, yang manis-manis! Cepetaaaann!" Kyuhyun kembali menendang-nendang bokong Donghae agar keluar kamar.

Tidak sampai tiga menit, Donghae kembali dengan gelas berisi cairan berwarna jingga.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun meneguknya hingga habis.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa mesti kasih aku obat segala, sih?"

"Ya pastinya biar kamu cepet sembuh, lah!"

"Ey? Yang ada aku tambah sakit nih! Eneg tauk, _hyung_!"

"Itu sih derita loooo~" Donghae melenggang pergi dengan senyum mengejek.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Donghae sebenarnya sedang menahan sakit karena jambakan dan tendangan Kyuhyun tadi.

**.**

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**.  
**

**S**etelah Donghae pergi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membesarkan hatinya agar berbaikan dengan PSP-nya. Ia memungut benda hitam itu lalu kembali memainkannya hingga tidak sadar, dia sudah tertidur.

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya Kyuhyun tidur. Yang pasti ketika Leeteuk—dan member lain yang ada jadwal—pulang, Kyuhyun masih terlelap di kamarnya.

"Whoa! Heechul-_hyuuuung_~ Kangeeeennn~" Donghae segera berlari menyongsong sosok yang berdiri di belakang Leeteuk dan memeluknya erat sekali.

"Apa, ha? Padahal belum ada setahun aku wamil, tapi banyak yang sudah kangen aku, memang ya, aku ini ngangenin." balas Heechul dengan senyum sengak, tapi ia juga balas memeluk Donghae sambil masih tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Min, Kyuhyun sudah baikan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Gak tau, _hyung_. Dari tadi dia gak ada keluar kamar. Tadi waktu aku lihat sih masih tidur …"

"Haa~ Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun sakit itu ada baiknya, ya? Kita jadi gak direpotin sama kejahilannya dia." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah saling lirik-lirikan yang berarti dia-gak-tau-apa-apa-sih.

Eunhyuk juga tidak menyadari kalau Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya sesekali meringis ketika memegang kepala dan dagunya.

"He? Si Iblis itu sakit, eh? Bisa sakit juga toh dia?" tanya Heechul setengah mengejek.

Heechul, tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, segera beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Heechul segera masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun—yang kata Kyuhyun terlarang untuk Heechul.

Dan pemandangan yang Heechul dapati adalah suasana kamar yang luar biasa berantakan. Selimut yang terurai tidak karuan di lantai. Satu guling terpampang di atas lemari, bantal putih Kyuhyun sudah penuh oleh 'pulau'. Belum lagi sprei yang acak-acakan, dan keadaan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Piyamanya—ya, seharian dia hanya pakai piyama—sedikit tersingkap, mukanya penuh peluh, terdapat sedikit memar di pelipis kanannya—karena adu tinjunya dengan Donghae, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ada sedikit lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya, dan PSP yang sedang dipeluknya masih memancarkan cahaya redup.

"Eoh? Anak ini benar-benar sakit?" Heechul masuk perlahan-lahan. Menyingkirkan selimut yang berantakan di lantai dengan kakinya. Kemudian menyentuh kening Kyuhyun—berniat mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

Karena sentuhan kecil itu, Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menegakkan kepalanya, berusaha menyatukan nyawa dengan raganya agar kembali seutuhnya, dan tiga detik kemudian, ia sadar siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"YA! Kim Heechul! Siapa suruh kamu masuk kamar orang sembarangan, hah?" Kyuhyun segera bangkit setelah tahu orang yang membangunkannya adalah Heechul.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kamarku ini gak bisa dimasuki setan sepertimu! Pergi sana, pergi!" Kyuhyun membuat gerakan mengusir dan akhirnya benar-benar mendorong Heechul dengan kasar sampai keluar kamar.

"Ya! Dasar Iblis kurangajar! Panggil aku '_hyung_', _pabbo_!" Heechul yang ada di luar kamar berteriak kesal.

"Ngapain aku panggil kamu '_hyung_'? Gak ada untungnya!"

"Ya! Dasar _pabbo_! Nyesel deh datang ke kamarmu!"

"Yang harusnya lebih nyesel itu aku! Kamarku yang suci sudah kemasukan setan!"

"Ya! Yang setan itu kau, Iblis!"

"Oh, gitu!"

"IYA!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling berteriak satu sama lain dengan dibatasi oleh pintu.

"Heechul _pabbo_!"

"YA!" Heechul segera mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sedetik, kepalanya nongol dari balik pintu, sebuah selimut sudah mampir di wajahnya. Kemudian disusul bantal, guling, pulpen, pensil, buku, penghapus, dan yang terakhir … kursi?

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

BRAK!

Sebuah kursi sukses menghantam pintu kamar. Beruntung Heechul menutup pintu tepat waktu.

"Jangan balik lagi ke kamarku!"

"Siapa juga yang mau masuk ke sana? Hawanya kayak neraka!"

"Itu 'kan gara-gara ada kamu! Makanya panas!"

"Heh, yang Iblis itu kamu, _magnae_!"

"Tapi mukamu lebih cocok jadi penghuni neraka, Heechul!"

"YA! Panggil aku '_hyung_'!"

"Idih! Ogah amat!"

"YAA!"

.

**~xXXx_xXXx~**

**.  
**

"**K**ayaknya … Kyuhyun sudah sembuh …" ujar Shindong ketika suara ribut kedua Iblis itu terdengar.

"Oh, bencana!" seru Eunhyuk lebay sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Umm … menurut kalian, mana yang lebih bencana, Kyuhyun ketika sehat? Atau Kyuhyun ketika sakit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of the story**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Sejak dulu, saya selalu membayangkan kalau Kyuhyun sama Heechul itu sering gak akur, karena sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama evil. Pastinya seru sekali kalo ngelihat mereka berantem, gitu … ^^ Dan gara-gara pemikiran inilah, adegan akhir fic ini jadi hancur begitu …_

_Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan atau hal-hal yang gak berkenan dengan para Readers._

_Oya, saya ingin minta pendapat, bagaimana karakter Kyuhyun di cerita ini? Out of Character? Kalau ada yang gak 'sreg', tolong beritahu saya, ya …_

_**Your concrit, good critism, and comments will be very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
